We are Phantoms
by 91Silver
Summary: What if the Fentons "finished" the ghost portal When Danny was 5? What if both he and Jazz were blasted by it? What if Vlad found out? In this alternate time-line that's exactly what happens.  T for potential violence
1. Ch1: The portal

**We are Phantoms**

**This is an alternate timeline DP fic set so obviously there is no PP or TUE or MM or any of the actual events of Danny Phantom. But there will be…**

**私は怪人ダニー所有している****(Japanese)**

It was a dark silent night in Amity Park. All of its residents had long since tucked into bed for the night. The moon itself seemed to be sleeping, hidden behind a thick blanket of peaceful clouds. Comforting darkness engulfed every home in sweet dreams. Well, every home but the Fenton's.

The Fenton household, also known as Fenton works, was lit up like a Christmas tree in a blackout. Every light in the 2 story house was ablaze and adding their power to the already obnoxious glow of the twisted metal structure they dubbed the ops center. The multi coloured lights of Fenton works lit up the street like a beacon. But none of the four members on the Fenton family could be seen through those illuminated windows. They were all gathered in their basement.

It was called a basement only because of where it was located; to any and all who have seen the subterranean room it was obviously more then that. It was a lab. A lab worthy of the most advanced scientists in the world. Perfect soundproof room, experiments, test tubes, beakers, you name it they had it, and it was all made to do one thing: hunt ghosts. Most of the room was occupied by broken or unfinished weapons, and samples of something or others. But all of those forgotten inventions had been pushed aside in favour of the current event.

The room was split in 2 by a Plexiglas blast-shield. On one side the Fenton children sat sleepily on single piece orange colored plastic chairs. Danny was slumped in his seat, 8 o'clock bed time long forgotten. The 5 year old boy's baby blue eyes drooped beneath raven black hair. He was dressed in a hazmat suit, white trimmed with black gloves, belt, boots and neckline. His 7 year old sister Jazz sat next to him with a worried expression. She wore a hazmat suit of her own. It had the same color scheme as Danny's but her suit had a slight heel to it and the right side of her belt was thicker than the left so it could hold an added black pouch. Her red hair was held out of her sea blue eyes by a simple white hair band; her mother had suggested that she not wear her favourite blue bow hair band in case something happened to ruin it.

Said woman was on the other side of the blast shield. Maddie Fenton was dressed in her traditional blue and black hazmat suit. Her eyes were protected by red goggles as she welded the last few pieces of whatever they were making together. Her husband was on the same side as her, wiring the last few pieces of the what-cha-ma-thingy. Jack wore an orange hazmat suit and almost looked like a pumpkin. A really big pumpkin.

"It's done!" Maddie backed away from their newest invention with pride.

"Finally!" Jack jumped for joy. He and his wife literally hopped behind the blast-shield. "Look sharp Danny-boy, you're about to see the greatest breakthrough in Ghost Hunting history!" The tired child didn't stir from his half awake state. "We're about to punch a whole right into the Ghost Zone! Emphasis on Ghost! Your mother and I have been working on this puppy since our college days. Yep! This Ghost Portal is one of a kind. It makes an inter-dimensional gateway to the ghost dimension. This way we can hunt ghost all the time! Isn't that totally sweet!" His children just stiffened a yawn and tried not to look like they were asleep.

"Jack, would you do the honours?" Maddie handed him the end of an extension cord and the plug to the portal.

"Of course Maddie!" Jack through his arms in the air and yelled, "BANZAI!" Then he shoved the plug into the extension cord.

– Snap – Sputter – Zip –… nothing

The Fentons waited in silence, waiting for the giant hole to become a swirling green portal to another world, but the hole remained just that: a hole.

Jack, unable to process the portal was a dud, started unplugging and re-plugging the cord in his hands, shouting "BOOM!" as if that would make it work.

His sighing wife placed a sad hand on his tall shoulder. "Jack, that's enough. –Sigh – Come on, we'd better go pick up the groceries before the store closes."

"Maybe it just needs some time to charge?" Jazz suggested. She hated seeing anyone in her family upset.

"Thanks sweetie, but it's okay." Maddie led her downhearted orange clad man out of the room, "Jazz would you take your brother up to bed for us?"

"Sure thing mom…" Jazz's voice was barely a whisper, but her parents were gone already so it didn't matter. She felt like she was going to cry for them. If it was just her dad she wouldn't worry, he could switch moods at the flip of a coin, but her mom was sad too, and that meant things were very wrong. Jazz wanted to cry for them but she wouldn't. She had to be the strong big sister for Danny. She would be okay, for Danny.

Where was Danny?

Jazz whipped around in panic, Danny's plastic chair was empty.

Despite how tired he had been, the defective portal had caught his attention. The 5 year old was intrigued by the green and white sparks that would dance around the back of the hole whenever his dad yelled. So while his Mommy and Daddy left, Danny walked over to the inactive portal. Trying to be as quiet as possible, so no one would get mad, the boy searched for Mr. Sparkly within the high-tech cave. Having no luck in his search, Danny decided to call them out with a big "BOOM!"

"DANNY!" Jazz ran into the dead portal after him. "What are you doing! We're not allowed to play down here!"

"But I wanna see Mr. Sparkly!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jazz just gave him a confused look that told him to explain, "They came out when dad did this: BANZAI!" Danny threw his hands into the air and yelled.

"NO!" Jazz warned but it was too late. One of Danny's small hands smashed strait into a big green 'on' button. There was a green flash followed by the screams of children, and then the world went black for the Fenton kids.

**MUAHAHAHAHA! You know what this means, don't cha.**

**You may notice that this story has some obvious similarities to **_**Fenton Rejects**_** by 'The Random Person'. Well you're right, they are similar. That's because we both started writing them at t****he same time with the same basic Idea, he/she just got his/hers up before I did because I was concentrating on _Town of All Evils_. We have discussed this and I was given permission t****o upload my story, it's all cool.**

**So, hope you like this prologuey first chaptery thingy. Please Read and Review and if you find any mistakes by all means let me know. I'm still looking for a beta.**

Mini D comment: "He he, Jack's a pumpkin…"


	2. Ch2: Morning after syndrome

**Hey all you Mini D fans, I need you help! I can't decide what adventure to put him on first. Here's how you can help: go onto my profile and Vote! Otherwise it'll never get written.**

**Mini D: Gasp! You wouldn't abandon me would you?**

**Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Јас не поседуваат Дани Фантом**** (Macedonian)**

When Jazz regained consciousness, she was light headed. Pins and needles ran through her whole body, reviving her numb limbs in the prickliest fashion available. When she could open her eyes she found herself lying in front of a swirling 2-toned abyss that emanated green light. As the only light source in the room, the eerie light gave the darkness a green hue. But none of that mattered to Jazz; the only thing on her big-sister mind was finding Danny, who had been standing next to her what seemed moments ago.

Getting to her shaky knees, Jazz searched for her little brother. She found him just farther from the eerie light source than herself, sleeping like any normal overtired 5 year old would. It was Danny, but it wasn't; he was different. His hair cut and style of hazmat suit was the same, but all wrong. The colors in his suit had switched, black becoming white, white becoming black. His hair had lost all traces of its raven black pigment and now shown a silver white. But the strangest of all was the silver white aura that kept him floating just off the floor.

Jazz slid over to the boy she discovered. Reaching out with a tentative white gloved hand she pulled his lighter-than-it-should-be body onto her lap. She hesitated then poked him awake. He moaned and opened his groggy eyes. Not Danny's baby blue eyes, glowing acid green ones.

"Your hair is pretty white." The sleepy boy tried to compliment his way out of the trouble he thought he was in.

Jazz brought a horrified hand up to her head and revealed that her hair had lost its red pigment in favour of the same silver white as Danny's hair. Letting the hair fall from her fingers, the 7 year old looked for a mirror. The Plexiglas blast-shield acted as a mirror because of the single light and reflected both children clearly.

What Jazz saw left her in shock. The girl that was her reflection had the same white hair, glowing green eyes, and silver white aura as the boy's reflection. Her suit has switched colors in the same way, black to white, white to black. Even her white hair band had been dyed black. "It's not possible…" Jazz watched as the mirrored girl mouthed her words.

Danny followed his sisters gaze and found his startling reflection. "Are we… Ghosts?"

"NO!" Jazz snapped at the word. She ignored the Plexiglas mirror and tuned all her attention to the white haired boy. "Ghosts are the bad dead people that Mommy and Daddy hunt. We're good kids, we can't be ghosts." Even while she said this she could not deny they looked the part. Jazz got to her wobbly feet and helped Danny get to his shaking ones, "come on Danny, we're going to bed. It'll be gone by the morning."

"Don't leave me in my room! I don't wanna be alone!" Danny was usually a brave kid, but he was still a 5 year old. A 5 year old who thinks he may have just died.

"I won't. You can stay in my room tonight." Jazz didn't want to be alone any more then her brother did. "Let's go, I don't want Mommy and Daddy to get mad at us for not being in bed when they get back." After one last look at his wrong but real reflection, Danny nodded and let his sister help him up the stairs and into her bed.

Jazz was right, 'It' was gone by the morning, but something worse took its place.

Nothing seemed off to Jazz at first, her red hair was in her face, and her arms still wrapped around her beloved teddy Bear Bert Einstein. From what she could see, she was still wearing the purple unicorn PJs she had put on over her non-removable hazmat suit the night before, and said hazmat suit was gone. She was uncovered, but assumed she had just fallen out of bed, since the ground beneath her was hard. It wasn't until she rolled over that she noticed what was wrong. When she moved she let go of Bear Burt, who fell… up?

Jazz watched as her teddy fell from her arms and landed on her pink carpet _below her_. She screamed; she was on the _ceiling!_ "Danny!" She called, crab-walking her way along the upside-down surface so she was over her bed. He should have been there, but the bed was empty. "Danny where are you!"

"What's wrong?" her brother's tired voice echoed up from under her bed.

"Come out from under there, I think I need your help getting down," Jazz was relieved to hear his voice but it didn't fix her problem, namely floating around her ceiling fan.

"Out from where?" Danny stood up _through_ the bed as he said this, revealing his spaceship PJs, normal black hair and sleepy half closed blue eyes.

"DANNY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Jazz panicked, only half his body was through the bed!

"Out of wh-AHH!" Danny tried to run out from the bed, but hooked his foot in something and fell back beneath the pink comforter. There was a soft thump as he hit the floor, then a louder thump accompanied by an ouch. Soon after, Danny crawled out from under the bed rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked from her elevated position.

"That's not fair!" Danny pointed his unoccupied hand at Jazz. "How come you got to fly and I fell through the bed!"

"I'm not flying!" as if to prove her point gravity kicked in and sent Jazz plummeting into the soft surface of her bed. Danny giggled, crawling onto the bed to help his sister reoriented herself. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is," Danny debated. After he had his giggles, he grabbed Jazz's hair brush and passed it to her. "Are you okay?"

"That's my question. I'm not the one who fell through a bed!" Jazz said, brushing her hair. The bed made her eat her words by turning liquid and dropping her.

"You sure?" Danny peeked over the edge of the bed and into the darkness below. He waited for Jazz to crawl over so they were face to face before he continued. "Do you think we should tell Mommy we're ghosts?" His innocent face showed as much worry as a 5 year old can support.

"We're not Ghosts! We're just… just ghost like. Part ghost, okay half ghost maybe." She tried to convince them both with her 7 year old logic. "And we can't bother Mommy and Daddy right now, they're sad already and we'll only make it worse."

Danny didn't argue; as far as he knew, Jazz was always right. Instead, he helped her get the rest of the way out from under the bed. "Can we eat now?"

"Okay, we'll figure this weird stuff out later. Let's go get some cereal." Jazz offered her hand to the boy with the grumbling tummy.

"I want Froot-Loops!" Danny perked up and grabbed her hand and practically pulled her all the way down stairs.

**This chapter didn't like me, not at all. **

**I'm going to be travailing for the next full week, so finding internet will be a challenge. Too bad I can't just us my BlackBerry, it has internet almost every where, but I can't reply to reviews, upload doc. or any other useful thing. (I can still read it though...) Still, I will try to get my fic updated.**

**Big shout out (Type out?) to Miriam1, My NEW BETA! Say goodbye spelling mistakes, there's a red pen with your name on it!**

**Anyway, read/review/criticize please. (but no flames please, not that I've ever gotten any before)**


	3. Ch3:Undeniable

**I don't have internet right now, so I guess I have to do the disclaimer in English. (Though when I do I hope Miriam1 will beta for me, so here's a pre-emptive thanks. Beat that logic!)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom (English… da) **

"Can you believe we had to drive all the way to the next town for groceries! I'll admit 12:45 is a bit late to do your shopping but still…" Maddie Fenton complained to her Daughter. She and Jack had arrived home only moments before from their overnight shopping trip. "We just wanted our groceries, is that such a crime?"

Jazz tried to listen to her mother, but she was a bit preoccupied with staying on the living room couch and keeping her brother on it too. Breakfast had not gone well for the two of them. Danny set the record for dropping his spoon _through_ his hand, with Jazz not far behind, at a total of 12 times. On top of that, Jazz had vanished for a full 5 minutes (Danny was lucky and only had his hands vanish from sight for a few seconds), and to make matters worse, Danny started floating while they were brushing their teeth and refused to come down. It was understandable, what 5 year old doesn't want to fly? But Danny was out of line when he started spitting toothpaste at Jazz so she would stop trying to get him down. This only managed to tick her off and the redhead tied him to his stool until they finished. Thankfully Mrs. Meream, their babysitter who had arrived sometime while the 2 kids where passed out the night before, was glued to the TV all morning and only moved from the couch long enough to make sure Danny and Jazz got breakfast. She had left shortly after Maddie and Jack arrived, leaving the kids in their care. Now said kids were trying to sit still on the couch until something came to distract their mom.

Said distraction came moments later. "MADDIE, COME QUICK!" the missing family member (**Jack**) called from the lab, "The portal! It's, it's ALIVE!"

"WHAT!" Maddie was off her chair and down the stairs before you could say ghost. After a bunch of happy squeals she was back at the top of the stairs looking like she had just won a marathon. "Danny, Jazz, your father and I are going to be in the lab for a while. Behave yourselves while we're gone, we'll be back soon. Love you."

Jazz nodded, this wasn't an unusual occurrence in the Fenton household. Every time one of their inventions worked, Jack and Maddie would lock themselves in the lab to test it out. They could be down there anywhere from half an hour to 6 hours, depending on what the invention was. Because of this, Jazz was forced to grow up fast. In her eyes, Jazz was just as mature as any reasonable teenager, maybe more so. She took pride in her wisdom and took it upon herself to provide Danny with proper guidance. It wasn't like she thought her parents couldn't care for her brother properly, it's just they could be a little... unorthodox sometimes.

Jazz's thoughts were interrupted by giggles from above. Danny was floating upside-down over his spot on the couch, tossing a glowing green ball from one hand to the next. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Where'd you get that?" Jazz stood up so she was face to upside-down face with her little brother.

"I made it, watch." Danny stopped tossing the ball and closed his eyes in concentration. Another glowing green ball appeared in his free hand, "See?"

"Drop it right now!" Jazz ordered. The green swirls looked unnervingly similar to the ghost portal, "we don't know what it is."

"Okay." Danny pouted and tossed the balls over to the coffee table. Big mistake.

KABOOM!

Jazz shrieked, jumping into the air and somehow staying there. Danny's grenades exploded on contact, leaving no trace of the coffee table or the carpet that she had just been standing on.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Danny wailed, clinging to his sister in a mid-air hug, not trying to stop himself from crying. "I'm sorry!"

Jazz clung to him, eyes wide. Half of the coffee table was simply gone, and in its place was charred carpeting. After her best impression of a fish, she managed to speak. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I won't," Danny buried his face into his sister's pj shirt, "I won't ever do that ever."

"We're lucky Mommy and Daddy can't hear anything in the lab." Jazz shook her head to dispel her shock and nervously grinned., "We'd be in so much trouble." Jazz was using a funny voice to cheer up the boy in her arms. It worked, Danny giggled a bit through his hiccoughs. "I wonder if they'll be out for lunch?"

"They'll be out, you'll see." Danny giggled.

Unable to deny the truth anymore, Jazz got serious. "Sit with me." Danny stopped giggling and sat down (up?) on the ceiling with Jazz. "When we fall through things, it's like the ghost power called intangibility." She had to separate the syllables so she could pronounce the complicated word. "And when we can't see each other, it's like invisibility. And the flying -"

"Then the balls are ecto-blasts, right?" As the kids of ghost hunters, Danny and Jazz were well educated in ghost lore, not that they were taught for _this_ reason.

Jazz nodded. "They're all ghost powers. I think we're part ghost, Danny."

Danny's eyes went wide, "But Ghosts are bad! They hurt people. That's why Mommy and Daddy are mad at them."

"We don't have to be like a ghost just because we're like them." Danny's face clearly revealed his confusion "As long as we're really good and don't hurt anyone, Mommy and Daddy won't get mad at us."

"Really?" Danny's eyes were glittering with hope, "can we learn to fly?"

"Yep!" Jazz smiled, Danny jumped up and ran around the ceiling light pretending to be an Airplane.

**Oh how naive they are.**

**There's no Mini D comment for this chapter because he refuses to talk to me right now. Might have something to do with trying to charge him with a cell phone charger… Or not you never know, he could be pouting about not getting many votes for his story yet.**

**Mini D: I'm not pouting! (I pull out a laptop power cord) not again! DANNY!**

**He he, Endless fun.**

**Please read/review/criticize but don't flame.**

**Edit note: Yes, I know this took a long time, and for that I'm sorry. I had some time-line and OOC problems that caused me to have to re-write a good chunk of this chapter and all chapters that follow. It didn't help that I went on a week long trip to Quebec to watch my brothers graduation from basic training, but I love my brother, so he took priority over punctuality. **


	4. Ch4: Grave Mistake

**And the moment you've all been waiting for! THEY – GET – CAUGHT! YAAAAY! Wait what?**

**Edit note: YAY extra long chapter! You can thank Miriam1 for that. She caught me cutting corners and set me straight. (Good thing too because the corner cutting involved criminal neglect that should have gotten Maddie and Jack arrested. I didn't really think it through that well)**

**Nid wyf yn berchen Danny Phantom (Welsh)**

The Fentons were not back by lunchtime, so Jazz had to make it. Jazz knew how to cook, she helped her mom all the time, but she wasn't allowed to use the stove by herself. They could have had sandwiches, but they kept the bread in the frig and you never knew what green glowing vegetable was going to try to avenge their comrade.

Danny was picking at his Cheerios, but he wasn't eating. "What's wrong?" Jazz asked, swallowing a mouthful of her Applejacks.

Danny squirmed in his seat. "My tummy feels funny... It's all cold and wiggly"

Jazz concentrated on her own tummy. Just above her stomach was a cold sensation that wavered and pulsed. She hadn't noticed it before simply because she wasn't looking, it was subtle. Jazz lifted her pj shirt a bit and felt her stomach. The soft pink skin was warm to the touch. "Mine too..." scrunching her eyebrows together and concentrated really hard on her cold core. Suddenly the cold flooded her body. Jazz yelped, 2 silvery white rings appeared around her waist and travelled over her form in opposite directions. Purple flannel was replaced by black and white hazmat suit and a silver aura.

Danny gasped as his sister transformed, tiny ice crystals came out as a blue mist and melted into the air. Distracted by the cold, he concentrated on its source. His icy core jumped into action, spreading it's temperature all throughout his person. Twin rings matching the ones that changed his sister made their way over his body, replacing the spaceships with black and white tychem. Gravity let go of him and he floated out of his seat and hung about 3 feet off the ground. "I'm Peter Pan!"

"Danny – WA!" Jazz's bum slid off her chair as she rose feet first into the air to join her brother. "Not again! Must-get-down!" She kicked the air at each word. As a response, she suddenly shot to the floor and crashed head first into the tile.

Danny giggled uncontrollably, flipping in circles. Jazz rubbed her head; it should have hurt, but it didn't. Surprise didn't distract her from the snickering 5 year old for long, "Stop laughing,'s not funny"

"Make me," he teased. Jazz leapt for him and he zoomed away into the living room. Unlike adults, children are more likely to accept the impossible, so the concept of flying didn't seem odd at all. They chased each other around the house for a good half hour before the silver rings dropped Danny out of ghost mode. "Ow!"

It was Jazz's turn to laugh. She swooped down and pick him up, "Got you."

"Put me down – put me down – put me DOWN!" Danny chanted, kicking his legs in the air. Jazz set him down on the couch and tried to sit beside him, but phased through the cushions.

"How did you go normal?" Jazz asked from within the couch. _Hey look, a penny!_

"I don't know. I just felt warm and tingly."Jazz concentrated on her now warm core and the silver rings returned her human form. She still phased though the couch, though. Danny bounced in his seat. "Can we watch TV?"

"Only until Mommy and Daddy come up again. They should be up soon." Jazz gave up on trying to sit on the couch and sat on the floor by the still fractured coffee table.

Five o'clock rolled around without hide nor hair of their parents. Danny was fine with that, it meant that he could have his favorite cereal for supper. Jazz had a better grasp of cause and effect, so she was uneasy with being left alone for so long. However, Jazz dismissed her fears; she and Danny weren't allowed in the lab without permission anyways. It's not like their Mom and Dad wouldn't be up in time to send them to bed right?

So the next 3 hours was dedicated to Television. _Thomas the Tank Engine_, followed by _Sponge Bob_, which was quickly cut off by Jazz (She didn't like the stupid humour.) and replaced with _Dexter's Lab_. After an hour long special of _Fairly Odd Parents_, the yawning 5 year old brought to his sisters attention approaching bed time.

Jazz flicked off the TV with the Fenton remote and lifted her brother into a sitting position. "Come on Danny, it's time for bed."

"But Mommy's not up yet." Danny rubbed the back of his neck but didn't budge.

Jazz glanced at the kitchen door as if expecting Maddie or Jack to appear, "And it's bed time. We should go to bed so when she comes back out she doesn't get mad at us for staying up too late."

"But she has to tuck me in." Danny insisted.

"I'll tuck you in, come on." Jazz lightly puled on his sleeve, but the boy didn't move. Jazz tugged again with no results. Irritated at not getting her way Jazz latched around his arm and heaved him off the couch. Danny fell to the carpet with a thud, causing Jazz to lose her grip.

Danny slipped from his sisters grasp and jumped back on the couch, wrapping his arms around the armrest. "NO! I'M NOT GOING! I want Mommy!"

"Danny!" Jazz hissed. They weren't supposed to yell in the house.

"MOMMY! MOM-" Jazz clapped her hand over his mouth and coiled around him like a rope. Her legs pinned his legs to the couch and her free arm held his arms down at his sides. Danny struggled for a good 5 minutes before settling down.

Jazz, now tired, let go of Dannys mouth, "We're going to bed."

"But-"

"No buts. Mommy's not coming out any time soon and when she does I don't want to be caught out of bed. Now let's go." Jazz uncoiled herself from behind the younger child and reached out a hand to help him stand.

"Can't we go get them?" Danny resumed his koala cling on the arm of the couch.

"No, we're not allowed in the lab." Jazz made a grab for his hand.

Danny skilfully evaded her, "We can use ghost powers and go in-inv-invisable. Ya, then no one will know!"

"No means no little brother." Jazz resorted to using the big sister tone.

"But-"

"NO!"

"Please! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE… *inhale* PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

"FINE!" Jazz roared. She was tired, cranky, and worst of all scared. It wasn't right for her Mom and Dad to leave them at bed time without stopping to say good night first. "But you have to do everything I say and go straight to bed after."

"Okay!" Danny gave his sister a big hug and a big smile. He just got his way, that's enough to make any 5 year old happy no matter the circumstances. By the time they reached the door to the lab, this had become a spy game.

Jazz stopped him in front of the door. "Listen to me Danny. Once we get inside, stay out of sight. If Mommy or Daddy sees you in ghost form they'll shoot first, ask questions later. Do you understand?" Jazz was imitating her mother's way of speaking when she warned them every time they went into the lab.

"Roger!" Her little brother saluted her.

"I'm serious!" Jazz grabbed his shoulders and sat him on the ground. "If you can't handle it, fly straight to your room and change back. Got it?"

Danny nodded rapidly; his sister's serious tone spooked him. "I'M GOING GHOST!" he shouted. Two silver white rings passed over his body and unsealed his ghost form. His blue spaceship pj's vanished as he became a white haired, green eyed ghost boy in a black and white hazmat suit.

"Why'd you do that?" Jazz tilted her head at him.

"You have to be in a superhero form to use superpowers." Danny said as a matter of fact.

Jazz would have argued, but her little logic was overruled by her childish excitement. Concentrating on her cold core Jazz let the frigid sensation take over and transform her. Purple unicorns gave way to a white haired, green eyed ghost girl in a black and white hazmat suit with matching headband.

"You can't go ghost unless you say 'going ghost'!" Danny pouted, crossing his arms like the stubborn child he was.

"Fine, Going Ghost." Jazz would never admit it, but she thought it was cool. "You ready?"

"LET'S GO!" the boy cheered as he ran through the lab's reinforced door, Superman style.

"Wait for me!" Jazz watched as he effortlessly phased through the hardened metal. Concentrating on getting through, she placed her hand on the cold surface. The border vanished and she silently slipped through.

There were no lights on in the lab other than the ghost portal itself. Jack and Maddie were seated in fold out camping chairs, wielding Fenton Ghost Fishers. As the name would suggest, the couple were fishing for ghosts, using the portal as their lake. If not for the constant munch, slurp, crunch of Jack munching away on some snacks, it would have been completely silent in the subterranean room. No surprise that the peaceful couple did not notice the arrival of the two new ecto-entities.

The relief of seeing his parents alive and well was too much for Danny. The 5 year old ran for them, "Mommy! Dadd-" Jazz clapped a hand over the hyperactive ghosts mouth and dragged him behind some yellow painted barrels, but it was too late. All hell broke loose.

Maddie was the first to her feet, wielding her Fenton Quarterstaff and pulling her goggles over her eyes. Jack was up next, moving at speeds physics should not allow someone of his size to accomplish. He held his now tangled Fenton Fisher at the ready. "That sounded like Danny!"

"That can't be, Danny's upstairs with Jazz. They can't get into the lab, we locked the door remember." Maddie was scanning to room for the intruders on high alert.

"You know what that means!" Jack grinned like a nut case, "Real Ghosts!"

Their kids cowered behind the barrels of questionable contents. Jazz grabbed her brother's shoulders, pointing his guilty face in her direction. "We have to change back to normal right now." She hissed.

"But we'll get in trouble!" Danny whispered in a panicked voice. His tiny shoulders trembled in Jazz's loos grip.

"Better get caught at us and get spanked then get caught as ghosts and get hurt." The 7 year old stressed her point by pointing to a nearby jar of 'ghostly remains'. The image petrified the boy. When Jazz gave the signal he didn't hesitate in suppressing his ghost form with the warm tingles.

The resulting flash of light tipped off the ghost hunters. With a wiled battle cry Maddie swung her quarterstaff and effortlessly toppled the yellow barricade. "Danny? Jazz?" The hazmat suit wearing woman instantly switched from Amazon warrier to loving mother when she saw Pyjama wearing kids. "What are you doing down here?"

"And did you see any ghosts?" Jack blurted before his wife could stop him.

"Ghosts? N-no we're not - we haven't seen any ghosts." Jazz stuttered, gripping Danny's terrified hand tightly in her own. "No ghosts here."

Their mother was not as easily distracted as their now disappointed father. "How did you two get down here? Answer me, young man, young lady."

"We came through the door!" Danny blurted out in fear. Jazz paled; her brother hadn't lied, but what he said could be taken two ways, one of which would give them away.

Luckily their scientist mother never even considered that alternative. "But I locked it…"

"Come now Maddie, we can think of absurd and unruly ways to punish our kids later." Jack reasoned, "Right now there could be ghosts around!"

"Alright." Maddie agreed after a pause, pushing her suspicions to the back of her mind for now.

"As a ghost, I would have run off and hid somewhere already." Jazz theorized, then realized what she had just implied. "Not that I would know what a ghost would do, because we're not ghosts, right Danny?" Danny just stared at her.

"Good point, Jazzy-Pants!" Jack didn't hear anything past ghost and hid. "That's why I made THIS! The Fenton Finder!" He pulled out a strange rectangular contraption that had a tiny satellite dish. "This baby uses satellite technology to lead us straight to the ghosts!"

"Ghost detected straight ahead." Jack and Maddie huddled excitedly around the talking do-hiky. The adults would take a step forward, and their terrified children would take one back. The four of them danced in this fashion until the halfas found themselves backed into a corner. "Two ghosts standing right under your nose."

"That can't be right; it says the kids are ghosts." Maddie removed her red goggles to look directly at the 'malfunctioning' thingy-ma-bob. Jack just scratched his head and tried to lift his nose high enough to see under it. Danny was clinging to his sister in utter horror. They were in trouble whether they were ghosts or humans, and they had no way out! He didn't want to see his parents mad, he just wished he could just disappear and escape from their gaze. Not smart.

Everyone gasped as the ghost powered 5 year old vanished.

**Mini D: All hail Miriam1, for she has vanquished the evil that is grammar mistakes and conquered the putrid lands of Spelling errors.**

… **I should not have let him visit the ghost zone…**

**Fun Fact: tychem is a material that some basic hazmat suits are made of. It prevents solid, liquid, and gas phase molecules from reaching the skin. The don't usually come with gas masks and aren't any good against radiation, but I figure Ectoplasm would either be a solid or liquid, so it's all good.**

**And I'm never going to look at the word 'straight' the same ever again. (I spelt them all strait in my draft, have fun counting how menny times I had to corect that)**

**Please read/review/criticize, but no flames.**


	5. Ch5: Consequences and more mistakes

****** My cat, whose name is Dog, drove me nuts wile I was trying to write this. In, out, in, out, frisky, cuddly, shack-wacky, not shack-wacky, . . . . you get the point. He'd wait until I just got comfy again then come bug me for food, or milk, or whatever he could think of to make me get up again. Drove me bonkers he did.**

**Eu nu proprii Danny Phantom**** (Romanian)**

"GHOST!"

Dropping the useless Fenton Fisher, Jack nabbed his beloved Fenton Bazooka and aimed it to were his once beloved son stood invisible. Maddie fallowed suit, wielding her Fenton Quarterstaff like a spear.

Danny re-appeared in ghost form, still clinging to Jazz's arm. He was desperately trying to hold back the fearful tears that swelled in his eyes and his aura seemed to quiver along with his shoulders as he begged for forgiveness. "I'll be good, I promise. I won't do anything bad ever. Don't be mad at me please!" Sensing the obvious danger to her brother's well being, Jazz hugged him protectively while still facing her parents.

"JAZZ! Get _away_ from that, that _thing!"_ Maddie cried out, fear for her daughter's fate clearly shown in her uncovered face, "It's not friendly!"

"But it's just Danny!" Jazz was having a hard time holding back her own tears. "Just Danny..."

"That _Ghost_ is no son of mine!" Jack bellowed, thick venom dripping from his tone.

It was all too much for the 5 year old. The flood gates opened up to let glowing tears flow freely from Danny's eyes. His own father disowned him right to his face! He was just some ghost to them now, an evil spectral scumbag. They hated him, both his mom and dad, they wanted him dead... dead-er.

He started screeching, he couldn't help it. His volume got louder and louder until Jazz had to let go of him in order to hold her ears. This made him wail even louder, until it reached a point were ectoplasm mixed with it and created a Ghostly Wail.

Ectoplasmic sound waves blasted from his open mouth and shattered all the glass in the room. Next, the re-enforced steel walls bent our from the pressure, and the ghost hunters were blasted into the back wall. Jazz desperately yelled for him to stop, Danny was going to hurt them, but there was no possible way for the 5 year old to hear her as he got even _louder! _Tables, chairs, everything was launched towards the far side of the room; the only thing that saved Jazz was that she was pushed farther behind Danny by the ricochet of power.

Finally, when his impossibly large supply of air ran out, his silver-white rings cut him off. They traveled incredibly fast over his small frame and dropped him unconscious in human form, completely defenseless.

Jazz acted purely on instinct. Ignoring the deafening ringing in her ears, she ran forward and caught her fainting brother. Within seconds, her matching silver-white rings transformed her into the green eyed black and white ghost girl. She couldn't see through her tears, and she couldn't hear, but she could feel her powers responding to her subconscious command. Jazz turned Danny and herself intangible and blasted through the above floors and out into the dark night...

Countless measurements of time passed before her mind was capable of coherent thought. She found herself flying above dark clouds beneath a brilliant silver moon. She stopped her ascent and hugged her sleeping little brother close as she could.

They hadn't forgiven him, they rejected him as a freak, a monster! Their own Mommy and Daddy hated him. Hated him, for being a _ghost_! But Jazz was part ghost too. They hated ghosts, they hated _them,_ they-

The moon wavered in the free flowing tears. They were hated by their own parents. Hunted by their Mommy and Daddy... "No.." Jazz's voice was weak but forceful. She turned her sleeping brother over so his pale face was illuminated in moonlight. He looked so hurt and frightened. Jazz made her final decision.

"No, they aren't our Mommy and Daddy. Mommies and daddies always love their kids, no matter what. They aren't our parents, Danny, we're not Fentons anymore. We're... we're Phantoms now. Danny and Jazz Phantom."

******EPICALLY SHORT CHAPTER! There was another half to this chapter, but alas, it would not work. Instead I left you at this nice cliffhanger, don't you just love me?**

******Mini D: I really wanna know how Miriam1 puts up with you.**

******Please read/review/crit but no flames.**

**And please forgive me for the long-wait-short-chapter. If you want to know, it's all Vlad's fault. I'll leave it at that for your imaginations to fill in the blanks.**


	6. Ch6: Sam and Tucker

**Before you continue on and read this chapter, I have been requested to reminded all of you that the poll for Mini D's next story is still open with TWO votes each. For those who don't know, Mini D is a miniature duplicate of Danny that came from Town of All Evils (Don't read it, that story sucked). I figured that, if Danny couldn't make a full duplicate, why not make a small one. The poll will not be taken down until there are 10 votes for ONE topic, and that topic will be the one I write.**

**More on topic, I've had some people question what I blamed Vlad for in the last chapter. There was supposed to be another part to the last chapter that had him watching the news and generally getting mad at Jack. Unfortunately, the little bugger just would not let me get that scene right, so I gave up. Moral of the story is, I blame Vlad for the short chapter. That's it.**

* * *

**Saya tidak memiliki Danny Phantom (Indonesian)**

Sam sighed, hanging her head. first day of preschool and already the 'cliques' had been formed.

Dash Baxter and his group of 5 year old 'big kids' were competing to see who was tallest. Qwan was taller then any of the group, but Dash cheated by standing on a chair. Some of the boys protested, but Dash refused to lose and made some new rule that made it fair for him to cheat.

Queen Paulina's princesses were just as bad as Dash's group, but in their own way. The claimed all of the dolls and dress up clothes and were playing some massive game of house, but princess style. Paulina was the apparent head of house, ordering all the other girls on how they should act and what they should do. Sam couldn't tell if they were taking the game seriously or if they understood how silly they were being.

Whenever there are cliques, there will be odd-balls. Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley were those odd-balls. Tucker had the looks to get into Dash's gang; he was taller then all of them, even Qwan. His dark skin made him look tough, and his black hair close-cut, almost shaved completely. But that's where his advantages ended. He wore horn-rimmed glasses, a red gas station ball cap, and big baggy overalls. All that was working against him, but what really forced him out of the pack was his overbearing love for technology. Not once since arriving had he lifted his turquoise eyes from his Gameboy Color.

Sam wasn't so much forced from the cliques, as she chose to stay out. Even at a young age, Sam had already developed a love for all things interesting and different and a dislike for things very similar to each other, which is why she was hanging with Tucker instead of acting as Paulina's underling. Clothing-wise, Sam would have been able to rival the fake princesses;her mother had dressed her in the puffiest pink floral print dress that had ever been created. Her hair was tied in pigtails with cute pink ribbons and she had perfect plastic pink buckle shoes to match the pretty little princess look. Sam's mother had fussed so much over every little detail, it drove her nuts! But she didn't argue because he mother told her not to.

Sam and Tucker were sitting on the edge of the sandpit, as far away as possible from the other kids. They were playing quietly, separately together, until snack time, but we all know the attention span of 5 year old's. "Hey, Tucker!"

"Mmm...?" Tucker didn't look up from from his game.

"I'm bored." Sam admitted.

"Wanna play something?" Tucker asked, pulling out a B+W Gameboy from his chest pocket. "I've got Pack-Man."

"Mumm...Let's go exploring!" Sam jumped to her feet and yanked Tucker up behind her.

"Explore where?" Tucker tucked his precious Gameboys in his pockets and looked irritably at Sam. The surprise she gave him by pulling him to his feet made him get a 'Game over'. "The girls have the toys, and the boys have the field and most of the sandbox. There's nowhere left to go."

Sam though for a split second, then an impish smile made it's way to her face. "There's still the tree house..."

"_WHAT?" _Tucker squeaked, earning angry looks from the girls drinking invisible tea beyond the far side of the sandbox. He lowered his voice but couldn't get the squeak out of it. "That place is supposed to be haunted by the ghosts of broken toys!"

Sam laughed. "That's just a story the older kids made up so they could have the tree house all to themselves."

"How do you know?" Tucker wasn't going to give up his suspicions that easily. "There really could be ghosts!"

"All the more reason to check it out." Sam quoted. Her mother said 'all the more reason' for just about everything.

"NO WAY! I wanna live to get my Cellphone for my next birthday." Tucker hugged his pockets, protecting his 5 year old geek gear.

"Don't be such a baby." Sam rolled her lavender eyes. "Come on." When Tucker refused to move Sam gave him a swift kick in the back of the leg. While Tucker was off balance, Sam grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the tree house.

In its hey day the tree house was quite the sight to behold. The house sat on a solid wood deck that circled the entire tree. The sturdy railing around it was painted sea blue to match the sandy yellow stain on the deck. The house itself was simple, an A frame cube with three windows and a barn style door, all child sized. Each wall was painted a different colour and had sets of letters and numbers painted in florescent colours. The roof had real shingles that looked green in the sun, just like the leaves above it. With the extra wood and paint they had made a colourful rope ladder that could be raised and lowered by a thick pull string. But that was back in it's hey day.

The tree house was still a sight to behold, but not for the same reasons. Years of weather had stripped all the surfaces of most of it's paint, leaving cold grey wood to face the elements. The windows and door had been boarded up when the tree house was deemed unsafe, but now those boards had rotted holes, and the entire bottom section of the door was gone. The roof and deck were covered in a thick carpet of dead leaves that hid the dangerous holes rotted though them. The 'sturdy' railing hung uselessly from the last few rusted nails, and the rope ladder was tattered and frayed. To complete the haunted image,the remnants of broken toys lay half buried beneath the ancient tree.

Tucker mourned the fallen sources of joy. "We shouldn't be here, it's not safe."

"Sure it is!" Sam bravely claimed. "The big kids use it all the time on weekends."

"Ya, as a toy graveyard." Tucker pointed out. "That doesn't mean those bullies go in there."

"You scared?" Sam teased. "Come on scaredy-pants, your first."

Tucker eyed the rickety rope skeptically, "Why am I first? I don't wan- what happened to ladies first?"

Sam gave him a shove towards the latter. "I'm wearing a dress. I don't want you looking up it, it's bad enough on the outside. Now get going before I tell teacher you brought your Gameboy."

"YOU CAN'T! She'll take it away!" Tucker shrieked. He was horrified that the preschool teacher would take away his tech, and was willing to do whatever it took to protect his precious. He was up the remnants of the ladder before you could say 'Tech-head much'.

Sam wasn't quite so brave when she joined Tucker at the top of the ladder. The gaping hole in the bottom half of the door was lined by rotted splinters that looked like teeth, giving it the appearance of a monster's mouth waiting to gobble them up. Although the wood was riddled with rot holes, the dim light wasn't nearly enough to see inside properly.

"I-I bet y-you can't go in and touch the back wall." Sam dared, not thinking she could either.

"I'll go if you go, too" Tucker whispered, neither of them could take their eyes off the entrance.

"F-fine, let's go." Sam wasn't about to back down from a challenge she started, even if it went against her better judgement.

Slowly the two of them crawled across the treacherous deck towards their impending doom. The half opening looked no friendlier up close then it did from afar, but it was to late too back out. Tense with fear, the daring duo passed the border into the house. It occurred to them that if they sped up they could get out of the creepy place faster so they both scrambled on their hands and knees as fast as possible. After a few unsure moments, they finally thumped softly into their goal.

Sam's confidence returned. "That wasn't so bad." To show off how brave she was, she rose to her feet and proudly marched her way towards the light from the door...

... until she stepped on something.

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

**hehehe. Cliffy.**

**Thanks Mir. (short for Miriam1, I'm getting lazy)**

**Oh and Mini D is watching his poll, so he's not here right now.**

**Please read/review/crit. **

**Edit 1/4/11: Happy New Year, Merry Christmas, Happ****y ****Hannukah****, and Joyous twelve days of Christmas, to any and all who celebrate these holidays. Ya, it's belated, but I was celebrating the holidays too, and didn't get to upload.**


	7. Ch7: Livin' in a tree

**Dom-de-dom-de-do, I have nothing to do... can anyone else hear a lie detector beeping?**

* * *

**Careo Danny Phantom (Latin)**

Tucker was screaming because Sam was screaming, Sam was screaming because whatever she stepped on was screaming, and what she stepped on was screaming because it was stepped on. They all screamed for what seemed like hours, until a fourth voice joined in the scream fest. Sam ran back to Tucker so fast she rammed right into the back wall. The force of impact was too great for the decaying wood. The entire back wall fell away and sunlight touched the inside of the tree house for the first time in years.

The new light revealed that the monsters in the tree house were really just kids. One was an older red headed girl in muddy purple pyjamas, and the other was a raven-haired boy in equally muddy pj's who couldn't be any older than Sam and Tucker. The two of them were clinging to each other. The girl was in a protective stance with her back towards the invaders, using herself as a shield for the smaller boy. The boy looked as if he had just woke up with his legs tucked behind him and his head raised just off of the girls lap.

After a long moment of tense silence Tucker broke the ice. "Um, hi?"

"What do you want?" The girl snapped, pulling the blue eyed boy closer to her.

Tucker put his hands up in surrender. "It's not my fault, she dared me!" Sam hissed at his accusation.

The boy rubbed his eyes sleepily. "They're kids, Jazz. We are in the preschool tree house."

The girl, Jazz visibly relaxed and she suddenly looked as if she hadn't slept in days. "Oh, right."

"Wha'cha doing in here?" Sam's curiosity suppressed her former fear. She and Tucker crawled forward a bit to find a spot on the floor that was not so coated in dust.

"We live here now." The boy answered.

"_Danny!"_ Jazz hissed at him. She reminded Sam of a wounded animal that had lost its home.

"You can't live in here, that's silly." Tucker told them as a matter of fact.

"Why not, it's a house" Danny yawned, rubbing the blood back into his numb legs.

"It's not a real house, it's just a pretend house." Tucker laughed. "If you live here, then where are your mom and dad?"

The two muddy kids stiffened. "That's none of your business. Who are you anyway?" Jazz was on the defence again.

"I'm Sam, and this dummy is Tucker." Sam introduced them, trying to use humour to calm the older girl down.

"Don't call her Samantha, she'll suck out your brain and eat it." Tucker tried to get revenge for the Dummy comment while giving a legitimate warning. Danny found it funny and chuckled, which seemed to calm Jazz down a bit.

"We're Danny and Jazz Fe-... Phantom." Danny introduced himself and his sister, looking a bit put out at his almost-said last name. "And I'm hungry!" As if on cue, Danny's stomach complained loudly.

Sam and Tucker laughed out loud. "Teacher said that snack time is soon, do you wanna come? They always have extra." How Tucker knew they had extra was a mystery, seeing as it was his first day there.

Still, that didn't stop Danny from jumping at the chance for food. "We haven't eaten since... a long time. Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." Tucker joined in with his chant. He wasn't all that hungry, but he was easily sweated up by the other boys enthusiasm.

"They can't go like that, they look like homeless kids!" Sam pointed out to Tucker. She didn't care about appearances, but he mother always made her wash up before eating, it was proper.

"But they're not homeless, they live in a tree house." Tucker joked.

Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker for the second time that day. She pulled him to his feet and marched him to the door, "We're going to get our spares, they can use them." Because of the history of mud throwing and pants peeing, all preschoolers in Amity had to bring a spare change of clothes.

"We'll be right back." Tucker told the Phantoms before leaving the tree house with Sam.

After the noise of the preschoolers climbing the ladder ended, Danny sat cross legged in front of his sister with a nervous expression. "Do you think they'll tattle?"

"No, we wouldn't still be here if I though they would." Jazz rubbed her red eyes. "No, we're safe... HEY, GET DOWN YOU!" Danny had started floated and was now laying on the inside of the roof.

"Make me." Danny said with a mischievous smile. Too bad for him that the tree house was only tall enough for Jazz to stand in, so it was easy for her to reach the stubborn boy. He pouted, but didn't resist when she sat him on the floor.

Sam and Tucker arrived just after Jazz forced Danny to land. They had their backpacks with them and while Sam was fine, Tucker looked like a Penguin in a sauna. "Told you we'd be back."

"Did we – have to – run?" Tucker panted, flopping heavily on the old planks. He used the last of his strength to toss his bag to Jazz. "I'm tall - might – fit." Inside Jazz found a pare of turquoise slacks and a black long-sleeve shirt. There were no shoes, there would not have been a reason for them to have been.

Jazz showed off her new things to her brother while Sam opened her bag. "OH, NO!" Sam yelled with a look a disbelief on her face.

"What's wrong?" all three other kids asked in unison.

From the bag in her hands Sam withdrew a puffy blue-and-yellow-flowered dress lined with yellow lace.

"You can't make my brother wear that!" Jazz declared, sounding appalled. Danny nodded vigorously to show his agreement with his sister's statement. It was a dress, boys weren't supposed to wear dresses.

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks, and Sam stuffed the dress back into her bag. "What can we do? He can't go all dirty, it's gross!"

Jazz thought for a moment, then an idea came to her. "Just turn your pj's inside out, they're clean on the inside."

"Ya! That's a good idea!" Danny agreed. He immediately yanked on the neckline of his one piece pj's, causing most of the snaps to bust open. Some of the snaps near the bottom were encrusted with mud and refused to budge, but they were far enough down that Danny could just slip out of it. After that he got Jazz to flip the spaceship pj's inside out so he could slipped back in, and then he got her to help him do the snaps back up.

"Did it work?" Danny asked his age mates, unable to see himself.

"Yep." Both Sam and Tucker cheered, not being too picky. He had 'cleaned up', that's all they needed. Jazz, however, hemmed and hawed for a bit, then licked her thumb and started smudging the dirt on Danny's face.

"Jazz! Stop it. Let's gooo!" Danny urged, trying to pull away from Jazz's mothering. Said big sister rolled her eyes, but gave in, too hungry to pick anymore.

"Wait outside for a sec and then we can go." Jazz told them, hurdling the trio of 5 year olds to the door.

"Why?" Tucker asked innocently.

"I'm getting changed, now go." Jazz said, softly pushing them along.

"So? Danny got changed, we didn't have to leave then." Tucker continued, honestly not understanding why.

"GET OUT!" Jazz yelled, sending the youngsters scrambling for the door. For good measure she added "And no peeking!"

Sitting on the unstable deck, Tucker turned to Sam, the person most likely to get what just happened. "What did we do?"

Sam rolled her eyes and regurgitated what her mother always told her. "It's impolite to watch a lady changing. It's shameful."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just is!" Sam spat, not liking being questioned about something she didn't understand herself.

"Girls are weird." Tucker muttered, then let it go. The three of them picked at leaves, waiting for Jazz, the leader due to her age, to tell them they could go eat.

**I'm starting to regret adding Sam and Tucker, they're taking all the lime light. When it's just Jazz, Danny, and maybe one other character it's alright, but the two of them are taking all the space, Danny hardly has time to talk anymore. Ne-ow well, I know how to fix that. Muahahaha.**

**Thank you Mir, and readers, for allowing me to take some of your time with my imagination, hope to see you all again next chapter.**


	8. Ch8: There is no safe haven

**I received an anonymous review that posed a semi-question/complaint. They told me they didn't like how I added Sam and Tucker into the story, and seemed to be under the impression that I was considering pairing up Sam and Danny as a couple. I do not mean to embarrass this person by addressing their question publicly, I simply see this as a good opportunity to address the misunderstanding that others could possibly make.**

My answer:** THEY'RE FIVE! Who in their right mind would pair up a couple of five year olds in a romantic relationship? They don't even know what romance **_**means**_**! Sure, they may get along together, heck they may even be friends, but **_**'together'**_**? They're still at the age were the world revolves around them and they do whatever mommy tells them, hardly the age to even be aware of dating.**

**I'm sorry, but if you started reading this fic in hopes of them getting together, you came about 10 years too early. I'm more likely to make Danny run in fear of Sam's **_**'cooties'**_** then to fall in love with her.**

**Just had to get that off my chest.**

* * *

**Ma ei oma Danny Phantom**** (Estonian)**

"How long is she going to take?" Tucker roared, throwing dead leaves into the air. Sam and Danny stopped their game of patty-cake to listen. "You're a girl, tell me why?" He poked Sam in the arm.

"Ummm... well..." Sam started. She only took a long time getting ready because her mother made such a fuss, but without a mother she couldn't think of why it was taking the older girl so long. "Maybe... ummm... she had to... ummm... had to go pee!"

"In the tree house? Yucky!" Tucker jeered, accepting Sam's theory without second thought.

"No she's not." Danny whispered. He wasn't really shy when Jazz was beside him, but when he was on his own he was like a timid mouse. He probably wouldn't have said a word until she came out, if Tucker hadn't made fun of her.

"Then what do you think she's doing?" Tucker asked, daring him to say I-don't-know so he could say he was right.

"She's sneaking up on you." Danny replied.

"Danny! You ruined it!" Sam and Tucker jumped, despite the warning. They whipped their heads around as the older Phantom came out of her hiding spot behind the edge of the tree house. She was wearing Tucker's clothes, albeit they were on the small side, and she had a slightly miffed look on her face.

"Sorry," was all Danny said before getting to his feet and hopping over to her. He grabbed her sleeve and tugged on it in the direction of the rope ladder.

Jazz got the message. "Okay, enough fun, let's go eat." With that, she led the way over to the ladder, making the three 5 year olds use the ladder while she just jumped off the deck, and then walked over to the school house. The preschool was a small building, having only one bathroom, kitchen and nap room that doubled as a play room on rainy days. Being a sunny day, the plastic picnic tables were set out on the field for the kids. Their snack packs were laid out on these tables, and all of the other kids were crowded around them. The kids who bothered to look up when Jazz, Danny, Tucker and Sam grabbed their snacks gave the new kids strange looks, especially Jazz, because she was older. In order to avoid suspicion, Jazz led her group back to the far edge of the sand box to eat.

Tucker pulled out his Walkman, the new one that had the built in speaker, and flipped it on. Instead of the music he had wanted, the tiny device picked up the 'talkidy-talk-talk' radio station. "..._went missing last Saturday night. Search and rescue parties have looking non stop since they were reported missing, but so far have had no results. Some people have given up, but not all hope is lost. Early this morning the famed Wisconsin billionaire, Vlad Masters, owner of VladCo corporation, offered to give financial support to the search_..."

"That's boring grownup stuff, put on some songs!" Sam complained, stuffing the straw in her juice box and watching Jazz and Danny scarf down their food like it was the first thing they had eaten in days, which it was.

Tucker flipped his Walkman around in his hands, trying to find a button or something to switch off the radio. In the meantime, the voice it played had changed from the female reporter to an important sounding man. "... _I was good friends with the parents in my college days, we attended many of the same classes and were part of the same club. Needless to say, when I heard of their plight on the six o'clock news last night, I was shocked. To have such nice people live through such a tragedy was cruel and unjust. I hopped my private jet right away to get here as soon as I could. I want to help any way I can, and with my men on the job, those children will be found_..."

Jazz had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. The name Vlad Masters was familiar somehow, but she couldn't place her finger on how, and she didn't like not knowing. Seeing as Tucker was making no progress on switching off the radio, Jazz took it from him began the search for the missing off button herself.

"... _I just want my babies back!_" Jazz dropped the Walkman, causing it to clatter on to a rock and popping the batteries out, silencing it. The last voice unmistakeably belonged to Maddie Fenton, their 'former' mother.

"HEY!" Tucker shouted, he dropped his unopened snack bag in the sand and knelt by his fallen tech. Gently he picked it up and replaced the batteries. The Walkman started playing his tape without a problem, letting Tucker give a sigh of relief. He then turned his anger back to the perpetrator. "What was that for!"

Jazz didn't respond. She was shaking and had regained that lost animal look she had when Sam first stepped on her. Like a deer in headlights, her eyes were wide, and she almost seemed about ready to cry. She stayed that way until she heard sniffles coming from her brother, who _was_ crying. Tucker and Sam watched them, confused, as Jazz wrapped her arms around her little brothers small form.

Danny sniffed loudly, trying to suck back his tears. "They're looking for us Jazz. Mom-"

"She's not our Mommy!" Jazz interrupted him firmly. "Not anymore."

"But.. but..!" Danny began to wail quietly. The emotional wound was still very fresh to the young boy, and he had yet to fully accept the truth of their situation. They were lost children. Abandoned by their parents, with no one to provide for them, and no home to return to, they were on their own.

"No buts, Danny." Jazz said, in a cooing tone as not to upset him. "We don't have a Mommy or Daddy. But you still have me, we're still together. As long as we have each other, we'll be okay."

"B-bu.." Danny shuddered, his mind was beginning to block out what was being said to him.

"Shhhh, Shhhhh." Jazz softly rocked her brother back and forth, trying to still her own tears as much as his. Somehow, Danny managed to calm down, and the two of them became aware of the curious preschoolers looking at them. "We should go."

"Mmmm..." Danny agreed, sniffing a bit. Not feeling all that hungry anymore, Jazz packed up the remnants of hers and Danny's snacks and stuffed them in her pocket. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Where are you going?" Tucker asked, his anger completely forgotten.

"Away. It's better if you forget about us," was all Jazz said in reply. She and Danny began to walk back to the tree house.

Tucker and Sam followed them regardless. "Why?" he asked, "Are you two robbers?"

Sam smacked him in the back of the head. "No they're not, they're runaways. Aren't you?" Before they got an answer, which they weren't going to anyways, Sam remembered what her mother told her. "Mother says running away is bad and you shouldn't do it. You're not bad kids, right?"

"We're not bad kids, it's them who are bad!" Jazz insisted, trying to quicken her pace. "Now go away."

Before Sam or Tucker could ask why, the sound of an RV distracted them. The four of them turned to look, but their view was blocked by the school house. The preschool teacher appeared at the edge of the building, waving enthusiastically at something on the other side, which kept their attention.

Jazz didn't like it, and was right not to. Seconds after the teacher came into view, three other people followed suit. One was a stranger with silvery white hair and a nicely pressed suit. He was nothing special in Jazz's eyes, but the other two were. Maddie and Jack Fenton, dressed in full ghost hunting gear, came running around the corner. They had their own Ecto-blasters, Fenton bazookas, Fenton Quarterstaff; if they named it, they had it.

One glance at the Fenton's arsenal, and the older Phantom was off, dragging her little brother along by the hand.

"JAZZ! DANNY! WAIT, DON'T RUN" Their former mother cried as she and her husband ran for their children at full speed. "PLEASE, STOP!"

Without looking back, Jazz and Danny ran to and climbed into the tree house, then disappeared inside. By the time the Fentons had managed to catch up and climb the tree, since the ladder would not support their weight, their children had vanished, leaving only the disturbed dust and a pair of purple pyjamas behind.

* * *

**Yay! I now have 42 reviews, 2,074 hits, 1 C2s (whatever that is), 25 favs, and 28 alerts.**

**Not bad for 7 chapters, eh?**

**You know the drill, review, read, thank the goddess known as Mir, ect, ect.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The next chapter _will_ be delayed, because Midterm exams are next week. I'm sorry for any disappointment I have caused, however attaining a passing grade dose take priority over entertaining the masses. I should be back to one chapter per week after that.**


	9. Ch9: You have to do it yourself

**Okay, before you let the guillotine do it's job, (ie. Chop my head off) I can explain!* INHALE*! Okay, first was midterms that not only took the last week of January, but also the first few days of the first week of February because of a snow day (never thought I'd see the day when a snow day made me cry). Then I was faced with trying to get back into my story. I managed to get this chapter mostly typed up before that Friday, but had to stop then, because it was my birthday. (Happy birthday to me, I'm now 18, I'm going to Uni... wait what?). So that took up my weekend, but I did manage to get my chapter to my beta somewhere in there (just barely), But then my beta was swamped with her own work (she _is_ an English teacher after all) and when she finally found the time for my chapter, her computer had a fight with the internet (her computer thought the internet was being unfaithful to her with all those other computers, so they weren't on speaking terms :). So she sent me a message explaining that she was going to be about a week late, but I didn't get the message until a week later because _I_ had internet problems (guess my laptop doesn't like being the Mistress). So I revised this chapter and re-sent it to Mir, then started writing a different fic to pass the time (because I'm having writers block for this one, and am procrastinating) then sort of... maybe... forgot.. this. one DON'T KILL ME!**

**ฉันไม่ได้เป็นเจ้าของ ****Danny Phantom (Thai)**

Twilight, Dusk, the in-between from day to night. This is the time when things are calm, quiet. The bustle of the day has wound down and silenced, and the lovers of night have yet to gather. This time is safe for those who do not wish to be found to go out in the open and rest. Which is why our halfas were able to rest, out in the open, in the park.

The two of them were utterly exhausted. They had spent most of the day on the run, hiding anywhere they could. It wasn't like they couldn't get away from their pursuers; if anything that was the easy part. The problem was, they kept hiding in play grounds, toy stores, or other places kids go. And where there are kids, there are parents, parents who wasted no time dialing up the resident ghost hunter hotline. To top it off, they had eaten their small amount of food hours ago, and now had to resort to slurping up fountain water from the wishing fountain in the park. Jazz didn't even complain that they were drinking doggy water, they were _that_ far gone.

When Danny finished slurping up water, he flopped onto the ground, leaning against the stone basin of the fountain. He resembled a cloth doll, they way he sat, with his legs spread out, dark hair in his face, and arms hanging limp at his sides. His eyes were red rimmed, and his nose twitched every so often, holding his urge to whine. It had worked for the past three hours, but it was bound to fail. "...I wanna go home."

Jazz stopped drinking and slowly slid herself from the edge of the fountain. She lowered herself down beside her brother and sat cross legged. "I know," she said softly. "I wanna go home too, but we can't. You know that."

"I want Mommy." Danny continued, retracting his lifeless limbs and curling into a ball.

"Danny..." Jazz said in a warning, but sympathetic voice. This was not the first time the five year old had brought this up that day.

"NO!" Danny snapped. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm cold, I-I'm scared! I want my Mommy. I wa- wanna go home!" He started shaking and squeezed his eyes shut to cut off the oncoming tears. Tiny bubbles of liquid still managed to make their way onto his cheeks despite the barricade.

"I know how you feel." Jazz told her brother, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. "But we can't go home and we don't have a Mommy anymore." Seeing how this only deepened her brothers spastic twitching, Jazz changed tactics. "Here, how bout tomorrow we go to that space room that you like, you know, the one on the mountain with the biiiiig telescope!"

"NO! I wanna go home NOW!" Danny insisted, struggling against his sisters arms. A loose hand flew up and smacked the older girl's cheek.

"DANNY, STOP IT!" Jazz commanded. She was just as tired and cranky as her brother, so she had no patience anymore. "I'LL TELL!"

True, she had no one to tell _to_, but it was the threat that usually got Jazz her way when her brother wasn't listening. Unfortunately, Danny was past caring. "I wanna GO HOME! I wanna- I wanna GO HOME! I-" As he screamed, the five year old beat his way out of his sister's arms. As was the inevitable, he managed to free himself, and started running. His destination: the twisted monument that was always visible no matter where you were in town, and his beacon home.

Suddenly, a glowing green net launched out of the sky. It entrapped the fleeing boy and tossed him into a crumpled heap on the hard concrete boardwalk.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed. Tiredness was instantly overwritten by panic, sending her leaping from her spot by the fountain and to her brothers side. As a combined force, the two of them pulled at the glowing ropes, too panicked to think of another way to escape.

An echoy voice interrupted their efforts. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Two human children out for a stroll at this time of day?" Looking up, the children discovered that the speaker was, simply put, huge! His hulking frame was at least six feet tall, dressed in black leather, and covered in grey metal. He had two shiny belts of ammunition strapped over his shoulders, and a seemingly out of character heart tattoo on his arm. His strange eyes looked like green headlights, and his hair raged out of his head as a flaming green Mohawk. The strangest thing of all was how he was glowing and floated at least five feet off the ground.

"Leave us alone you big... big..." Jazz frantically searched for the best insult her seven year old brain could muster. "You big booger!"

"Booger?" The the mecha ghost repeated, taken aback. "Well that certainly a new one." He then put one fist on his waist and struck a pose. "I am no booger, I am SKULKER! The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! And believe me, I would not bother with such unworthy prey as you, if my employer had not specifically requested I bring you to him. I'd much rather be out hunting a real challenge, but if I'm ever going to afford that new Ecto-blade 3000, I'm going to have to go chasing whatever kids that man wants." He dropped his pose and flopped into a hunched position. "It's demeaning, you know. How is my name supposed to strike fear in my prey when I pick up lost kids for a living?..."

Jazz quickly got over her fear of their 'captor' and moved on. After all, it was pretty hard to take the guy seriously when he was floating in a corner pouting about how unfair his job was. So, while Skulker ranted, Jazz returned to helping Danny out of the net. The two of them pulled, pushed, stretched, even bit the net, but it seemed the more they struggled the more tangled it got. After being struck in the arm by one of the weighted stones, moved by a rather violent tug, Jazz got an idea. She had Danny lay flat on his back as still as he could, then set out to grab each of the weighed balls individually, and stretch them out as far as they could go, that way the net would stretch out like a spider web. She almost got it to, but their actions couldn't go unnoticed for ever.

"I don't think so." Skulker said, swooping down and lifting Jazz up by the scruff of her neck. She kicked and screamed, but the mechanical man ignored her. "It may be a menial job, but it's still a job and I intend to see it though."

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Danny shouted, worming his way out of the mostly flattened net.

Skulker smirked at the boy. "And what would you do if I said no? What can you do, boy?"

Danny lowered himself into a crouching position with a hardened face. "I'm GOIN' GHOST!"

"Goin' what-now?" Skulker asked, wide eyed. He got his answer all to soon.

Silver-white rings zapped into existence around Danny's waist and sped over his small body. Dirty, inside-out pj's disappeared, leaving a black and white hazmat suit proudly in their place. As the rings continued, the boy's black hair lost all of its pigment, and his eyes glowed a furious acid green. Finally, as the rings snapped out of the air, the boy hovered slightly off the ground, supported by his silver white aura.

"Impossible!" Skulker gasped, before ducking. As soon as the transformation was finished, Danny had launched himself at the older ghost, nearly landing a solid hit. Having missed, he slid to a stop in mid are then returned to kicking and punching with his stubby little limbs. "How can he be half-ghost? There's only one halfa and-"

"I'M GOIN' GHOST!" Skulker barely had time to register what was happening as the small girl in his hand transformed. Jazz's shirt and pants were converted into her own hazmat suit, while a silver-white aura outlined her body. Her now white hair fluttered into her glowing green eyes as she landed a clumsy, yet effective kick to the side of Skulker's head, so it sat cruciate on his neck. Surprised by the action, Skulker recoiled, allowing Jazz to escape his grip and regroup with her brother.

"You okay, Danny?" Jazz asked, not taking her eyes off the metle head.

"Um-hum" Danny answered. Jazz's sigh of relief was cut short as she dropped from the air and landed on her tush. "JAZZ!"

"Ow..." Jazz whimpered, rubbing the spot that should be sore, but wasn't. She glared at the ground; now was not the time for her powers to give out on her!

Skulker growled as he finished adjusting his head. "That's it! You two are going down, now!" He quickly typed in some random code into the old cassette tape player he used as an operating system and aimed at his prey, then hit _play_. A large barreled ray gun sprang out from his arm and started shooting rapid fire at his targets. The young halfas yelped in surprise and fear, scrambling out of the way.

Seeing their reaction with satisfaction, Skulker laughed maniacally. "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't escape me, I'm the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

"Oh ya, well I'm the gingerbread man!" Jazz rushed at the ghost, trying to land another kick. However, she did not have the element of surprise on her side this time, and it was a simple matter for Skulker to shift his arm and catch her in the stomach with his wrist weapon.

"JAZZ!" Danny ran to her as she dropped to her knees. "Jazz, Jazz!"

"I'm okay, geez!" Jazz half lied, holding her stomach. It did hurt, but not nearly as much as it should. It felt like she had gotten a slap on the belly instead of being fried by a laser. Still, she didn't have time to think about it with the laughing robot ghost charging up for his next attack. Shaking her head, she got to her feet and dragged her brother behind a nearby tree. "We need a plan."

"A plan?" The five year old echoed, tilting his head.

"Ya," Jazz confirmed. "We have to come up with a plan to beat him. But how can we hurt him..."

"But hurting people is bad!" Danny squealed, wide eyed. He was always told by his parents never to hurt people, no matter what. Luckily, the ghost hunters' morals did not stretch far enough to include ghosts.

"We're not hurting a person, we're fighting a ghost!" Jazz said simply.

"Oh."

Jazz ignored his lack of enthusiasm. "But we need a-"

"Peek-a-boo."

"AHHH!"

Skulker had snuck up on the children while they were talking. Smiling, the ghost hunter began blasting away at everything in sight. The younger half ghost grabbed his sister by the arm and flew her out of harm's way. "Jazz, what do we do? What do we do?"

Jazz suddenly had a flashback. "THAT'S IT!" She cheered, gaining a hopeful, yet confused look from Danny. "Use those ecto-blasts, you know, the ones that blew up the table!"

"But you said never to use it anymore" Danny reminded her, setting her down by the water fountain, just out of Skulker's range.

"Just do it!" Jazz roared, this was not the time to argue about what she said then and now.

Danny gulped, then turned to face the rampaging ghost. He brought his hands together and concentrated real hard.

"What's this? Giving up?" Skulker mocked, but the children ignored him. Danny's concentration was paying off, his hands started to swell apart, revealing a swirling ball of green ectoplasmic energy. Cluing into what they were up to, the hunter ghost raced towards his prey with the intention of cutting their plans short, but he was too late. Danny chucked the ecto-blast at Skulker, and out of sheer luck, it hit him dead centre of his metle face. Weakened by Jazz's earlier kick, the old bolts in his neck gave way and the robot ghosts head flue clean off his shoulders.

Danny and Jazz blinked in surprise. Without its head, the ghost's body plummeted heavily to the ground and smashed into multiple pieces. "Umm, Jazz...?"

"Ya, Danny?"

"What did I just do?"

"You won... I think..." Jazz stood and walked over to her stunned little brother. "Let's get out of here."

Danny slowly nodded, and the two of them flew away into the night. They never noticed how the ghost hunter's decapitated head split open or the tiny green glob that escaped from it.

* * *

Deep into the rich part of town, Vlad Masters paced around his temporary housing in irritation. His hotel room was dark, but only by the occupant's choice. The high end suite was designed to provide comfort to even the most irritable and biased tenant, with gorgeous artwork and dreamy furniture, but it did nothing to calm the pacing man. Not only was his employee, Skulker, taking forever to find and capture a couple of kids, but as a result Vlad had been forced to race across town, on foot, with _Jack Fenton!_ The very presence of that buffoon was enough to drive the normally cool and calm Vlad up the wall! If that weren't enough, the giant pumpkin spent the whole time blubbering about his missing kids, and how he wouldn't stop until he found them, and how _grateful_ he was for Vlad's help. Vlad was almost entirely convinced the kids had run off just to escape the man's idiocy.

Normally, dealing with Jack was made less painful by the presence of Vlad's beloved, yet unattainable, Madeline Fenton, but this time was different. The woman of his affection was not her normal, cheery self, she was devastated. The loss of her kids had crippled Maddie; she just couldn't smile anymore, and spent most of the time sighing in depression. Vlad was normally a cold, indifferent man, but never to Maddie, and her distraught condition pulled at his heart strings.

Vlad sighed, dropping into a soft arm chair, and rubbed his temples. It was a long, trying day, but it was over. With that reassuring thought in mind, his ghost sense alerted him to an oncoming guest. The silver-haired man straightened up in his chair and made himself look impenetrable and indifferent once more.

"Ah, Skulker, you've returned." Vlad Masters grinned as his employee's small form phased though the window. There was no hint of the inner turmoil Vlad had just been suffering from in his tone or posture. "I assume you were successful."

"Like hell!" Skulker squeaked. Without his battle suit, the mighty ghost hunter was nothing but a tiny green blob with a high pitched squeak, but that didn't stop his tongue. "The agreement was that you give me ALL information relevant to my assignment!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow, but otherwise showed no sign he had not been expecting this predicament. "Go on."

"Go on, he says!" The tiny blob muttered. "You know very well what I'm talking about. The very relevant little detail about those kids being HALF GHOST would have been nice to know."

"I see..." Vlad said coolly, lowering his brow but otherwise remaining unchanged.

"You do?" Skulker asked, he had expected that he would have to argue more before his employer would give any indication that he had cheated the hunter of crucial information.

"I do." Vlad confirmed, eyes becoming colder, if possible. "I see a failed ghost hunter who was outsmarted by mere _children_, and is using some outlandish excuse to cover his rear."

Skulker huffed. Was it possible that Vlad didn't know? "I'm serious, Plasmius. Those kids have ghost powers!"

"Are you going to stick to your excuse? I expected more of you, Skulker." Vlad sighed. "I am not in the mood to deal with this idiocy; I got plenty of that from _Jack_." Before the tiny ghost could defend himself, Vlad folded his hands, rested his chin on them, then continued. "Let's say, for the sake of argument, that you are telling the truth, and the Fenton kids are, in fact, half-ghost. How do you suppose they became that way? Their parents are obviously living."

"I don't know, the same way you did?" Skulker puffed. He wasn't interested on how his prey became special, just that they were and therefore were worthy of collecting. Vlad, on the other hand, made it his business to know how everything came to be and how that would affect the future. Skulker knew it was better just to let him have his spiel.

"I became half-ghost through an accident involving a prototype ghost portal constructed by my college ghost fanatic club, and prematurely detonated by our resident idiot, Jack.. I was blasted by a high concentration of ectoplasm, that can only be generated by such an interdimensional portal, thus becoming half-ghost instead of dying. Now, knowing this, in order for those kids to become half-ghost, they would have to have been blasted by a ghost portal."

"Your point?" Skulker asked, not really caring.

"My point is, they have never been exposed to a ghost portal. From looking at their records, I know that since the birth of their son, Daniel, the Fentons have not left Amity Park, ruling out outside influences. From there I consided the population of Amity Park. The only people living here that _believe_ in ghosts, never mind have the technology to build a portal, are the Fentons, and there is no way Jack could have created another portal yet, even with Maddie's help. In another nine years, maybe, but not yet."

"So?"

"_So_, no portal, means no exposure, which means no half-ghosts." Vlad concluded.

"What about natural portals?" Skulker asked. Just because he wasn't interested didn't mean he had no ideas.

"A good try, but still no." Vlad said, glint in his eye showing he was enjoying this battle of wits. "Natural portals are rare and unstable, so the chances of being caught in the event horizon as it opened would be slim to none. If, by chance, both Jasmine and Daniel were caught in a natural portal, they would simply die. Natural portals do not generate enough ectoplasm to change a human into a halfa, and without the support of a ghost half the human body cannot withstand the electric shock caused be the opening portal's ecto-electricity. Even if I'm wrong, and a natural portal could generate the necessary ectoplasm to give the victim a ghost half, the after effect is severe ecto-acne, and they would have to be hospitalized. Seeing no such illness on their medical records, which I have read, it is impossible for the Fenton kids to be half ghosts."

"It's a nice theory Plasmius, but it doesn't change the fact that those kids _are_ half-ghost," Skulker said, shrugging off any insult he may have interpreted from Vlad's speech. His employer had his quirks, namely a Mr. Know-it-all attitude, but he was polite enough and the pay was good.

Vlad sighed. "Very well, stick to your story, I cannot force you to tell the truth." Changing his attitude back to business orientated, Vlad relaxed his arms to rest on the chair's armrests. "You are aware that I cannot pay you the full amount for the job, seeing as you did not actually bring the children to me, but in the interest of future employment I will pay you 15%."

Skulker nodded his agreement. Fifteen percent of his original pay check was still a hefty sum, and arguing with Vlad over the existence of other halfas would only serve to lower the hunter's chances of further employment. Besides, Vlad would learn the real truth when he met them himself. "Since we agree to disagree, may I leave? As you can see, I need to replace my battle suit."

"As you wish." Vlad said, waving towards the door. Skulker looked at the door, smirked, then phased through the floor and out of the building.

Vlad waited until the other ghost was out of his sensing range, then flopped back in his chair. His meeting with Skulker had only increased his frustrations, and he was seriously debating whether all business tycoons had to deal with the same kind of idiocy he dealt with daily, or if it was just his bad luck. "No matter." He declared to the empty room, "I'll simply have to take care of this myself. As a wise man once said, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

**Hey, has anyone else noticed how Skulker tends to shoot in random directions instead of at his target? I can understand the physiology of intimidation, but that's a bit overkill.**

**I'm not going to do any more Mini D comments anymore, his voice left my head. But don't worry, it'll come back if I read though TOAE, if I can brave that atrocity.**

**Anyways, thanks go to My beta Mir, and to the people who VOTED! Yes! People voted! True, the poll is not quite over yet, but it's much closer then it was.**

**read/review/whatever please.**

**WOOT! Over 4000 words!... now that I think about it, that's not very much in comparison to the stories I read... maybe I should make longer chapters...**

**Important edit note **(3/7/11)**: Vlad has not invented his 'spy bots' yet, the technology gap his too large, and he has not been inside of Fenton works, and he has not been talking to the Fentons about ghosts during his stay so far. Therefore, he does not know the Fentons have finished, or even started, building the Fenton portal. Maddie and Jack are more concerned about their kids than boasting their recent achievements, and Vlad has not been spying on them yet. (In the canon universe, he didn't start staking out their home until after the episode with the 20 year reunion thing.)**


	10. Ch10: Catch and release

**I was kidnapped by aliens! It was horrible! They wanted me to exercise and apply to university! They restricted my electronic access and everything!... oh wait, that was just my parents, not aliens, my bad.**

**Fair warning: this Vlad is a duplicate Vlad and is not perfect... in fact, he's ridiculously weak, if u think about it.**

* * *

**Ek weet nie Danny Phantom (Afrikaans)**

The night air swept though the empty streets of Amity Park warehouse district, chilling the darkness. With nothing but warehouses, this part of town hardly ever had visitors, making it one of the best places for crooks to hide. It seemed unlikely that the Fenton kids would hide in such a place, given how the adults of Amity Park would warn their children to stay away from the area, but Vlad Masters was taking no chances.

His plan was simple, yet most effective. Splitting himself into ten different duplicates, he sent one to each of the most likely hiding places in the town, while leaving one in his hotel to act as Masters, should anyone choose to visit. They picked the 'Vlad' who was most likely to be the original to stay behind, but there was never any real way to tell if he was the original or not. When Vlad was just learning to duplicate himself, it was easy to tell who the original was, because all of his duplicates would be weaker than him and would be missing some trait that was distinctive in the original, but that was years ago. Now Vlad had almost perfected duplication, and there was virtually no difference between them. This caused a problem for a while, because the original was the 'leader' of the group and all the Vlads saw themselves as the leader. They had argued about it for days at a time, none of them backing down at all, until they eventual came to a single conclusion: there was no original. They were all the original, and duplicates at the same time, because in the end, they would all be one being again, and their argument over power would be pointless. Despite this understanding, they still secretly tried to find out who the original might be every time they separated.

Shaking his head to clear his flashback, the Vlad searching in the warehouse district changed his focus on his recent argument with Skulker. His employee had been stubbornly committed to his fib about the Fentons' children being half ghost. It was absolutely ridiculous! It would have been better if the ghost hunter had just come out and admit to being outsmarted by the kids, or even making a more plausible lie, like he just couldn't find them or something. Saying the kids were half ghost was like saying Jack Fenton was the greatest genius to walk the earth, ridiculous to the point of stupidity. Vlad's argument was flawless, he had to be right.

"Stop," Vlad told himself aloud, since apparently this Vlad had inherited the habit of talking to himself. "You know the difference between arguing because you're right, and arguing because you refuse to be wrong. Just because you won the argument doesn't mean you're right, you're intelligent enough to convince all of Amairca that the sky is green, but that doesn't make it true. So don't be so quick to dismiss Skulkers argument, he's not the kind to make up stories. There has to be some truth in it for Skulker to be so dedicated to his excuse."

Vlad paused to phase into a warehouse that bordered the alleyway he was in. Finding unused and empty, he continued to reason with himself. "The answer is simple: a misunderstanding. Skulker's only known about Half-ghosts for three months, and the only one is me.. er.. us." Vlad corrected himself, remembering that he was currently split into ten different Vlads. "It's not unusual for someone to try to find something they've only just learned about in places that it does not belong. If Skulker had seen the children floating, he could have assumed that they were using their own powers, when it really might just be another ghost possessing them and making them float. Actually, that would explain most of it. If there were ghosts possessing those kids, that would explain how they can just 'disappear' and how they got from one end of Amity Park to the other in record-braking time. The ghost possessing them used his powers, mystery solved."

Vlad went silent again as he moved from the first warehouse to its neighbour. Giving the area a quick scan to make sure it was empty, he then mused aloud. "The question now is, which ghost, or ghost_s,_ is possessing those kids. It's not Ember, she's too young to start possessing; nor Skulker, he works for me; and it wouldn't be Desiree, it's just not her style. It could be Prince Aragon and his sister- no, they're in the midst of a war with the Roman ghosts and wouldn't have time. Lydia? She could do it with her tattoo ghostlings, and she's been missing for quite some time now... Oh, that right, she was captured by that strange ringmaster at Circus Gothica. Oh well, not my problem. Let's see... Ghostwriter could, but he locked himself in his library to write that stupid book of his... Walker could, but what would he gain from possessing a couple of ki-"

Vlad cut himself off as he heard a muffled bang, like footsteps on one of the tin warehouse roofs (I know roofs is not correct, but openoffice won't except any other spelling I can come up with...). Invisible and intangible, Vlad slipped out of his current warehouse and floated into the sky. Five roofs away he would see two children illuminated by the little moonlight that managed to cut though the cloud cover. Vlad's attention was drawn to the long red hair that waved in the cool breeze and he immediately knew that it was Maddie's daughter, which meant the other was her son and he had found his targets. Not bothering to let the other Vlads know he'd found the children, He slowly slid towards them through the air, listening to them.

"We shouldn't be here." the smaller of the two figures said. "It's not safe."

"We're fine Danny," the redhead replied, looking at the horizon in the opposite direction from Vlad. "Nothing can get us up here, and we won't stay for long."

"But Jazz! This place is haunted! What if more ghosts show up?" Danny questioned.

"It's not haunted, that's just a story to keep kids away from here. Besides, if a ghost shows up, we'll just beat him like the other one!" Jazz cheered. Vlad nodded invisibly; the girl had confirmed that Skulker had indeed encountered them and lost, somehow.

"But I don't like it here! It's spooky." The boy insisted, giving the nearby warehouses a skeptical look.

Before his sister could answer, both of them stiffened, looking around with wild eyes. From his spot two roofs away, Vlad could barely make out a thin blue wisp coming out of their mouths at the same time. They scrambled onto their feet and stood back to back, taking on defensive stances. Suspicious, Vlad made an imperfect duplicate, maximizing its speed with his own, and sent it to the Vlad waiting at the hotel, to gather all the Vlad duplicates and bring them here. The kids were no threat to him, even in his weakened state this Vlad would have had no problem snatching them up, but he had yet to find out if a ghost was controlling them.

Once the other Vlad was gone, the remaining Vlad sunk down to ground level and continued to close in on the kids. There was still a chance that Vlad's suspicions were groundless and that the kids just had an extra sensitive sixth sense or something. If he just waited for the other Vlads to show up, and then found out the kids were just extra sensitive, it would be a great embarrassment to this Vlad, despite being all one person. However, if he acted now one of two things would happen: One, if the kids were in the care of a ghost, he could distract it until reenforces arrived, and two, if the kids weren't possessed by ghost and were easy to catch, he could always pretend he called the other Vlads to gloat. Flawless plan.

Directly under the kids now, Vlad quickly assessed his options. His original plan was to catch the kids in his ghost form, then rescue them in his human form. That way, Vlad Masters would win over the Fenton children and through them, their mother. However, if they were already in the custody of a ghost, then kidnapping them now in his ghost form would make Plasmius into the hero. Well, perhaps not, since he would still be a ghost, and the kids of ghost hunters would most definitely be taught that all ghosts are evil... Yes, the original plan would still work.

With that decided, Vlad readied himself to play the Villain, then invisibly phased though the tin roof. The kids were just as he'd seen them last, standing back to back in defensive stances, only now Vlad could see their expressions. Jazz's face had a great big smirk, showing no trace of worry. Obviously, their victory over the ghost hunter had made the seven year old overconfident and cocky. The boy, on the other hand, was putting on a brave face, but Vlad could tell he was scared, although he wasn't sure if he was scared of the ghost they sensed, or the stories of monsters he'd been told lived in the area.

Almost chuckling at the contrast between the siblings, Vlad decided to waste no more time. Increasing the intensity of his aura, Vlad struck a pose and made a dramatic entrance. "MUAHAHAHAHA! I am Dr. Plasma, and I have come to destroy the world!" Vlad almost cried at how ridiculous that sounded, but he was trying to appeal to the kinds of villains the children would be used to seeing on TV. "You children would make fine specimens for my evil mutant army!"

Trying to keep a cheesy evil face, Vlad – 'Dr. Plasma' - swooped down and lifted the children up by the scruff of their necks, trying not to hurt them while still being menacing. They screamed and started struggling, but Vlad just laughed. "You cannot escape me, pitiful humans!"

"Let us go you... you Froot-Loop!" Danny shouted, glaring at the ghost that held him.

"Froot-Loop?" Vlad questioned, surprise temporarily compromising his cartoon villain image. "That breakfast cereal advertised with that strange talking blue parrot creature?"

"Toucan Sam would kick you're can!" Jazz declared, shaking her fist at Vlad's blue face.

"You are a fool to think I can be defeated by a pathetic advertisement ploy like that bird!" Vlad defended in character, or so he hoped. "Now, it is time to return to my secret lair where I may mutate you children into loyal evil monster minions!"

"Never!" Danny yelled. "Jazz, let's do it!"

"Right!"

"WE'RE GOING GHOST!" Both of them cried in unison.

Before Vlad's astonished eyes, both of his captives _changed._ Silver-white rings enveloped their young bodies, cooling them to sub-human temperatures and encasing them in black, white trimmed hazmat suits. Burning green eyes glared at Vlad from under white hair that now sprung from both of the children's heads. Vlad gasped as a cold shiver ran down his spine, his internal ghost sense.

"I don't believe it..." Vlad whispered. Even though Skulker had warned him the children were halfas, and Vlad had verbally convinced himself to heed his warning, Vlad still had never, truly, believed it could be true. Vlad had gone through the last eleven years with the concrete knowledge that he was the _only _half-ghost. Never, in his wildest dreams, had he ever imagined there would come a time when he was no longer the only one. Just the simple knowledge that he was not alone anymore shattered his whole world.

Danny and Jazz, unaware of the turmoil their captor was in, phased out of his grip and sped off, holding each other's hand for support. At first Vlad didn't notice, but he did snap back to his scenes, just as the ghost children were blasting off over the western horizon. "Butter biscuits!" he cussed, seeing how far they were. Because he had busted his messenger Vlad with his own speed, there was no way he would be able to catch up with them now, and unless the other Vlads arrived within the next ten seconds, he was going to lose them. "Oh well, this was not a total loss. I now know just what I'm up against, and I know were they're heading."

**Guess what? This whole story was created just so I could have the line "Toucan Sam would kick you're can" in it. I'm serous, that's were this whole story came from, that one line. And it's not the only story I've written for the small one liners either, I've written a fanfic for Transformers: Animated, were BumbleBee gets shrunk to the size of an RC car, just so I can have BlackAracnya sing "I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee" (I'm still debating whether or not I should develop/post that story)**

**Oh, and the pull for Mini D's story is finished. The winner: Mini D gets caught by Mr. Lancer and used in school for something. With a total of 10 votes! Cheers everybody! (Guess I've got some writing to do)**

**So thanks go to Voters, and everyone's hero Miriam1; if it weren't for her, you wouldn't be able to read my work. No, seriously, my spelling is that bad.**

**Important note: I will be in Europe over Easter brake, and then have finals to study for. Therefor will not be contactable (during Easter) or able to wright, so chanses are I will not be updating in a wile, sorry.  
**


End file.
